Is This A Dream? If So, Don't Wake Me Up!
by Sakamoto Itoe
Summary: In this Gaara love story, a hyper little girl befriends Gaara. let's see what happens... Rated M for language
1. Info

Is This A Dream? If So, Don't Wake Me up! (A Gaara Story) Info

**A/N:** Hey, it's me Saki. yes, this is a Gaara story. it's my second one, so please be nice about it

* * *

Name:Sakamoto Itoe(Saki for short)  
Age:6(this is actually a story of how you grow up and fall in love with Gaara)  
Description:Has short white hair chin length, with crimson red eyes, and when you get pissed off they become deep black. Cat ears and Tail are black.

Past: When you were born a two-tailed cat demon terrorized Konoha. This two-tailed demon was called Keko. Well, Keko was sealed inside you and the result of that is you have cat ears and a cat tail, but they only show when Keko's spirit takes control of you, or when you have and EXTREME emotional overload.  
Pets: One, a fox named Chiba! (that's right Chiba I have you as a pet!)

Village: Konohagakure, but soon Sunagakure  
Friends: Naruto, Hinata, Itachi (Yes you're friends w/ Itachi. When you were 4 Itachi saved you from drowning in a lake near you house. He was TRYING to practice his fireball jutsu, but saw you drowning and decided to save you. He had said he "couldn't resist your cuteness" don't ask! so you two became friends at the age of 4well, you; Itachi was 11). And (believe it or not)Shino,too. (DON'T HATE ME CHIBA! T-T)  
Special Abilities & Attacks:For some odd reason, you have the Sharingon, even though you have NO relation to the Uchiha Clan What-So-Ever. You can control sand(will be explainded later on!). You have telepathy. Your favorite weapons are Senbon and Shuriken.

* * *

**A/N:** and that's you! so review and tell me what you think!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

Is This A Dream? If So, Don't Wake Me Up! (A Gaara Story) Chapter 1

By: Sakamoto Itoe

A/N: Hi! Well, this is my first Naruto story so don't blame me if the story sucks ass! But, if it does, can you tell me? Thanks. Well, I just wanted to tell you that this WHOLE story is in second person. Example: you, your, yours, etc. so I'm not taking shit from anyone! And sorry if I offend anyone by my overly-used cussing. On with the story! Oh, "…" talking, '…' thinking, **…** action, (…) me talking, and **_…_** telepathic speak

* * *

Saki's POV (Point of View for you "specials" out there)

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK** you awoke to strange noises.

**_Get up Saki! It's Ita-kun!_** yelled Chiba, my fox.

"I up! I up!" You say to her as you walked towards the door. "Wha is it Ita-kun?" you asked your BFF standing at the door of your house. "Saki-chan, guess what?! **pause** I'm an A.N.B.U!!" Itachi (for you slow ppl) yelled. You blink. "Ita? Wha an Abu?" you asked confused. "-.-; right… You're not a ninja yet… And it's pronounced A.N.B.U! It's a level higher then Jonin." States Itachi proudly. You blink again.

"Ita-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I sleepy!" with that, you glomp him.

"Ha ha ha! I guess I kinda woke you from your nap, didn't I?" Itachi chuckles while taking me back to my room. You nod.

"Well I'll get you at 1:00 ok?" he looks at you.

"**nod** k, I go sleepy now. Bai bai Ita-kun!"

"**laughs** ok Saki-chan, good-bye, sweet dream!" he closes the door and walks off as you go back to sleep.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

You wake up to an eerie silence. 'Creepy!' you look around and notice Chiba's gone. (Normally Chiba's with you at all times. So if she's gone, something's horribly wrong.) You change into your white sundress that goes down to your knees. You put your sandals on and go into the woods. You can feel Chiba went that way so you follow and hope she's ok.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

You enter a clearing with tents and a put-out fire. Soon after you see the tents, you see Chiba, hanging by her two tails, dead. (So sorry Chiba! T-T it just popped in my mind! Had to write it! T-T sorry!) You stood there, shocked. "O.O C-Chiba-san?! **takes a step back** C-Chiba, y-you can't d-d-die!" you barely whisper, on the verge of tears.

"Admiring our handy work, I see?" says a deep voice behind you. You quickly spin around. The bandit steps forward.

"Well, I guess we could sell you… Right Kai?" (No, not from Beyblades! T-T I couldn't think of a name) you turned around and noticed the other bandit step out of a tent. You go wide-eyed, scream loudly, and take off into the underbrush in some random direction. "Get her!" you hear from behind you.

* * *

You've been running for a day, non-stop, and you're halfway through the desert. You know if you stop they (the bandits) will catch you. You look up eventually and see a village. You sigh, relief filling your body. You run faster, thinking you could find help.

* * *

Guard's POV

* * *

The guards look up, seeing a little girl in a tattered sundress, screaming and crying while running towards them.

"P-pwease! Hewp me!" she cries, hugging one of the guards' leg. (XD I now dub them Guard 1 and Guard 2!) Guard 1 looks down at the girl hugging his leg (…wow that sounds wrong…)

"What's wrong?" the girl whimpers and points to the desert. Both Guards look into the distance and see two figures.

"Yashamaru? Who are they?" Guard 2 asks. "Bandits" Guard 1, or Yashamaru states simply.

"Should I get rid of them?" Guard 2 asks.

"Yes, I'll take this little one away." With that, Yashamaru picks the girl up and takes her into Suna ( -.- I _still_ can't pronounce it right)

* * *

Saki's POV

* * *

You open your eyes and look up at the man carrying you (FYI, you fainted)

"Where we goin?" you ask

"Oh! You're awake! Would you like to see the village little miss? **you nod** Ok then, let's go." Yashamaru says while putting you down.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"Ok, we're done!" you look up.

"No more?" Yashamaru look down.

"No. We saw the whole village!"

"Okies" you look down.

"Hey…I'll make a deal with you." You look up again, curious.

"A dweal?" Yashamaru chuckles. "Yes, a deal. I'll take you for ice cream and you can walk with me to the gate. How does that sound?"

"Swure! Wet's go!" you take Yashamaru's hand and go. You get to the stand first.

"What flavor would you like Saki-chan?" (You had told Yashamaru your name while on the tour.)

"Do wou have swerbert?" you ask the ice cream lady.

"What kind of sherbert?" asked the lady nicely.

"Owange pwease!" you say enthusiastically.

"**chuckles** ok, I'll have a vanilla cone and a sherbert cone for the little one." Yashamaru says, while paying the lady.

* * *

At the gate

* * *

You had finished your ice cream and just said good-bye to Yashamaru. You noticed people glaring at you as he left. You made your way to the park and entered. Everyone stops what they were doing and glare at you. You ignore them and walk to the sand box. (.; ne, it's a cat thing) As soon as you get there, you get hit with a rock and you fall to the ground. You look up and….

* * *

A/N: I end it here! Sorry, I promise I won't put a lot of cliffhangers. I just have to see if this is good or not. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
